


Bob, the Saga

by Leeze



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Bob Dylan (Musician), Jem and the Holograms, Paul McCartney - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Beatles
Genre: Classic Rock, New York, Rock RPF, music scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeze/pseuds/Leeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob Dylan is an aspiring poet and musician, a partial document (this is a lie im a liar)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob Dylan, formerly a solo artist, joins Jem and the Holograms

Bob had always been a loner.  
He ate alone, wrote alone, murdered alone, and perhaps most painful of all, the sad-eyed poet slept alone. He longed for friends and a hobby, and he found one; the manipulation of others turmoil! Also known as performing and songwriting.  
Bob continued work on this hobby, day after day, murder upon murder, night after night. Before long, Bob realized that he had a gift for this area of writing and decided to try and make a living of it.  
Later that night, he went to a club offering great platforms for new artists. Bob danced inside, knowing that this was his chance to show off his powerful work.  
But Bob's eagerness soon began to fade, as everywhere he turned he saw platform shoes on nearly every sorry foot. Not formerly realizing what the sign had truly meant, he had already booked a musical performance for that night and didn't know what to do.  
Bob tried to escape, but it was all too late.  
He was already being called onstage to perform.  
Bob hopped onto the stage and with great vigor began to perform his best rendition of Stairway to Heaven by the Bee Gees.  
When he had finally finished the eight minute long saga with a mighty flourish, he bowed and awaited applause.  
Crickets.  
People began to pick out in whispers all of the flaws found in his once-thought amazing performance of what he hadn't realized was the entirety of The Bee Gees Greatest Hits collection.  
And besides no one could understand what he was saying anyway so  
When Bob thought his career was officially over, there was a hoarse voice that caressed his ears with sweet words of comfort  
"Get in the limo, bitch"

It was Jem and the Holograms bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob has a spat with Jem and leaves the band

"lol you think that people actually believe Jem is your name? k" Bob said. "Like srsly that is fake af"

Jem promptly told Bob to get out of the limo like he came. "An unprofessional, unkempt, attention whore like you've always been"

"wait how did you know I've always been that way omg gurl u psychic you and that's so raven would be like bf-"

"GET OUT OF THE LIMO"

"….k"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob joins The Beatles

Bob, alone again thought that it was all over. He quickly wrote a song about it that made absolutely no sense whatsoever in that context ("Absolutely No Sense Whatsoever in That Context later became the title of his next song). He began to work out the musical notes while walking through dirty and weathered New York alleys. Every time he sang a note, he heard something rustling behind him. He shrugged. "Probs a dying animal like usual"  
He began to sing again, and heard more rustling, this time a deeper sound behind a trash can. He suddenly had an idea.  
He began to sing much more loudly and in even more broken notes.  
The can shook and tumbled over, revealing a man in a brown wig and suit.  
He brushed himself off, scrambled up and stuck his hand out in what wanted to be a shake. Bob remained seated and still, arms crossed.  
"I'm Paul McCartney," the man said.  
Bob snorted. "…k," he said. He directed his attention to his harmonica and began to play once more.  
"You're really good at that instrument thing," Paul yelled, readjusting his wig uncomfortably.  
"Yup."  
"I could y'know, like totally, y'know, hook you up if you know what I mean, y'know"  
Bob glanced up at Paul, a flicker of interest flashing within him for the first time. "What exactly do you mean? Like if it's sex stuff I'm out."  
Paul looked disappointed. "Uh, no, I meant, um OH MY GOD let me start over," he said swiveling his lopsided cheap weave. "I have, like, y'know, a band. You've heard of us?"  
"Nope."  
Paul stared at him. "How could you have-"  
Bob honked on his harmonica even more obnoxiously loudly.  
"And you sure as hell ain't going to get anywhere with that ratchet ass weave you pretendin' hair," Bob sang.  
Paul gaped at him in indignant shock. "I have never-"  
"But yeah, whatever I'll join your band. Y'all need me," said Bob. "like damn."

**Author's Note:**

> what am i


End file.
